The Union Tournament
The Union Tournament's history the union tournament is a gathering of warriors to one village to express the bond the villages have together. each village enters 5 warriors to fight and each battle to win the golden emblem until the next tournament and it brings great joy and honor to a village who wins the emblem. this year nero's group is entered but the tournament always excites everyone because they love to see their warriors fight and battle. while they gamble and place wagers. the tournament is a show of peace and good will between the nations. the only thing that might cause problems is the fact that you can kill the warrior. because no one fights their hardest unless their life is on the line. so now nero and the gang have to battle against the the other villages strongest and most dangerous warriors, while trying to win the tournament and also to have fun. The village leaders watch and begin the tournament as they watch side by side with each other and watch how their village fairs against the others. The union tournament consist of a qualification race before the actual tournament, to weed out the competion. It's where the contesants have to travel through a dangerous forest, a huge river, a hot desert and then climb a mountain. then after that you must enter the tournament field and show you made it, whithin a 7 days mark. (Fun Fact) when nero and the gang were about to start the qualification round, they had six teammates. which are Nero,Keria,Rath,Barcus,Blair and Fuki. the rules say only 5 members allowed, but nero and barcus decide to not listen and they grabbed blair by the arm. then they cocked back and flung him deep into the forest, which got the judge mad. He then made a special rule for them , which they had to get blair and bring him back saftey to arena. they agree, as they smiled with delight. the gang experiences alot of trouble and delays, while trying to get to the arena. after all the crap nero and the gang experienced they make it to the arena barely. then they notice that 12 other teams had made it through the qualification rounds and they look tough. Appearance a giant circular staduim with grass around it with a large wall surronding it with four sections at the top over viewing the square for villagers and wages to be struck, along with one wall for warriors to witness the battle and also one wall section only for village rulers to watch. Tournament divisions Their are three divisions that occur each day, during the tournament. The First Division: is the division were the 1 member of the village that were chosen to fight get randomly selected to participate in a random event where there are a selective rules to the event. (such as the kart race event, where contestants build a kart and have to drive around a race track 3 times while fighting off the other contestants) The Second Division: the second division is the challenge round where one contestant choices which event they want to do out of 3 choices and all the other contestants have to do what event the person picks. ( like the lendasy beast rumble, where you get put into a large room with a cage and one of the ten legendary beast come out at random and the person in the room has to fight the beast or be killed by it) The Third Division: the third division is a 1 on 1 battle between warriors and the wine gets points towards their village. Tournament Rules 1. If a warrior steps out of bounds the other warrior wins the match. 2. No Killing unless the opponent says its alright to do so. 3. If the referee count's to 10 and one of the warriors are laying unconscious or cannot move when the referee is done counting to 10 the victor goes to the other warrior. 4. You may not attack a opponent after the referee declares you are the winner. 5. After a battle is concluded both warriors must see the doctor. 6. Another warrior caption or otherwise may not join in or interrupt a battle until the battle is decided or the warrior they assist will be disqualified. Tournament Drawings